1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal. More particularly, embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal and control method capable of generating 3-dimensional images.
2. Background
Terminals may be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on mobility. Terminals may be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not the terminal may be directly carried by a user.
The mobile terminal may capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In order to support and enhance the function of the terminal, improvement of the terminal may be considered in the aspect of structure or software.
A 3-dimensional capture function may be mounted on the mobile terminal to provide 3-dimensional images to the user. The 3-dimensional capture function may capture a subject using two cameras (stereo camera) to acquire a left eye image and a right eye image, and may combine the left eye image with the right eye image to generate a 3-dimensional image. However, when a relative position between two cameras deviates from each other due to an external shock, or the like, quality of a 3-dimensional image may deteriorate.